Spoiled Princess
by stylescoalition
Summary: Shane McMahon knew entering a relationship with AJ Styles wasn't gonna be a walk in the park. AJ was a very complex man with more than a few issues but hey, Shane's father is Vince McMahon – it's nothing he hasn't seen before. Right?
1. Spoiled Princess

Shane knew entering a relationship with AJ Styles wasn't gonna be a walk in the park. Allen was a very complex man with more than a few issues but hey, Shane's father is Vince McMahon – it's nothing he hasn't seen before.

But never would he have thought that Allen would go off on him in front of all their coworkers because he thinks he's being treated unfairly.

After everything Shane has done for his boyfriend, speaking highly of him and defending him whenever he can, he's pretty pissed that as soon as Allen doesn't get what he wants, it's _his_ fault.

Regardless of how he feels about the situation, he considers himself a good boyfriend. So he allows himself a few minutes to cool off before he goes to check up on the younger man.

* * *

Allen may not be the WWE World champion anymore but at least he still has his own locker room. Gives him time to himself, away from all the other idiots – and his boyfriend was one of those idiots tonight in a surprise to him. Shane was about one of the only people Allen likes on the roster (dare he say loves) but lately, it's been getting to him how Shane would take Daniel's side over his. Not allowing Allen to cash in his title shot and in general, disregarding his own opinions.

What even was Allen to him? Just a pretty trophy?

It was like that at the start. But Allen thought their relationship progressed further than that.

Allen hears footsteps coming towards his room, head snapping to the open doorway and ready to fight anybody who dares to fuck with him tonight.

But it's Shane, looking nothing like he did earlier. He didn't look pissed or angry at all, in fact, he looks rather sorry.

Too bad it's not gonna fix things between them.

"AJ..." Shane whispers as he closes the door behind them, giving it a lock for privacy. "AJ, listen-"

Allen immediately narrows his eyes at the older man when he starts talking, shaking his head as he stormed up to him to poke a finger into his chest.

"No, don't you "AJ, listen" me!" He growled at him. "You listen to _me_ , Shane, I had my main event opportunity taken away from me by that... that _criminal._ He burns down Bray's house, commits arson, and you guys are _rewarding_ him! Meanwhile, I'm left without a match at Wrestlemania! No match at Wrestlemania _and_ I still haven't got my title shot yet. You call THAT an opportunity?!" Allen demands, a few furious pokes into Shane's chest the more he went on with his rambling.

Shane gently moves Allen's finger away, drawing a deep breath as he tries to remain calm. Because he's always the calm one between the two of them.

"Look, take the whole thing up with my dad. I went to him for advice on this because Randy _did_ win the rumble, after all, and he announced going after the title. It's a weird situation, AJ, you have to understand."

Shane places his hands around Allen's shoulders, rubbing them gently as he looks into those blue eyes.

"I was confused and I should have made a better call. But we have to move on with what happened tonight, and that's Randy beating you."

Allen rolls his shoulders off from Shane's grip, shaking his head once more.

"Uh uh, don't act like being all nice and cute to me is gonna make this all okay."

God, why did he have to be so _nice_ all the time? It's like the man didn't have a single bad bone in his body... was he even a McMahon?

Probably. McMahon's have a tendency to date wrestlers.

"This is _your_ show, Shane, you shouldn't be going to your _daddy_ for advice. Randy gave up his shot, he shouldn't get it back. That's _his_ fault. God, ya know, I bet Vince only told you to give Randy his shot because it'd be great for ratings. That's all it is. It ain't about doin' the right thing anymore, ain't about giving opportunities..." He trails off, biting along his lips. Then he scoffs and turns away, holding up his hands.

"I-I expected better from you, my _boyfriend_. I at least thought you of all people would have my back."

And that's what hurts the most.

Allen saw this kind of thing coming from Daniel, that condescending smart-ass of a general manager. He didn't see this coming from Shane, his boyfriend who always has his back and always did the right thing.

"Allen." Shane snaps, eyes furrowing. He crosses his arms against his chest and takes in a deep breath.

Allen swallows when he hears the shift in Shane's tone, crossing his arms over his chest and turning back around to face him.

Shane doesn't really get angry with him so the rare time he actually shows a smidge of it, it's kinda scary. And almost always, it straightens Allen's act up right away but when he feels so angry right now, like he's being disrespected at every turn, it only serves as a minor obstacle.

"I always have your back. You know that. But I do have a show to run and sometimes you lose. What do you want me to do? Ask for a rematch? Have you invoke your rematch clause now? What do you want to do about this so close to Wrestlemania, Allen?" Shane asks, giving Allen a curious look because he really wants to know what Allen wants.

Everything Shane says makes sense. Can't ask for a rematch, Randy won fair as much as Allen hates to admit it. He can't invoke his rematch clause now because that'd just be unfair, he wants a one on one match for when he does invoke it. If they'll let him invoke it, anyways.

But Allen doesn't wanna lose this argument.

Allen flips his hair back and takes a deep breath, walking right up to Shane and staring into his eyes, breath ghosting over his lips.

"Maybe I should do what I did the first time to get my shot. Maybe I should lie down and spread my legs for you so you can fuck me. Is that what I need to do to get what's rightfully mine. Again?" He asks, eyes narrowing.

"Because clearly doing it the right way doesn't work around here."

Shane's face grows hard at his words, jaw clenching.

If he wants to play it that way, then Shane will sink down to his level.

Because he's sick of being talked down to.

"No, you came onto _me_ , Allen," Shane said, his voice cold and his eyes narrowing.

"You're the one who wanted to sleep his way to the top. Don't turn this around because you're acting like a _child._ "

Much how Allen hurt Shane with his words, Shane hurt Allen with his. Hurts more than anything else he's done this whole night.. hell, it's the most hurtful thing Allen's ever heard from someone.

Shane would always tell Allen that he didn't have to sleep his way to the top just because of his phenomenal talent alone but even then, it didn't matter how he got to the top because he deserved to be there. But now it's a problem?

He wonders if Shane can see the hurt etched on his face, but it's not long before he manages to mask it up - by making another snippy comment about their relationship.

"You're right, I did come onto you. But you let me. You could've easily turned me away and went right on with your business but you know what you did instead? Huh? You know what you did?" Allen asks, poking another finger in his chest because god, he _knows_ how much Shane hates that.

"You took your dick out, slid it right in me, and you **fucked** me. You fucked me so good and so **hard** and you loved every single second of it. You _let_ me sleep my way to the top." Allen grits the words out through his teeth, each one dripping with venom and if Shane listened closely, maybe even a touch of lust.

Shane grabs Allen's hand and squeezes it as he pulls it off his chest.

"Don't test me, Allen. You're walking a very thin line right now."

The idea of just shoving Allen against the wall and kissing him came to mind but that's not going to solve this fight. It won't solve anything.

Even if it did solve many of their fights before.

The most logical thing to do would be to walk away but Shane isn't going to back down.

As much as he hates it, Shane's pretty hot right now acting so stern. Allen almost wants to see what Shane's gonna do to him... maybe that's another reason why he wants the argument to keep going.

"Don't test you? And what's gonna happen if I do?" Allen asks quietly. "What, you gonna _fire_ me?" Allen laughs bitterly. "Good luck finding somebody who can suck you off as well as I can. Or take your dick so deep, so _good_ like I do. Or since you're so into the ratings, think about how quickly they'll drop without me here to carry the show... though you could always do the cliché thing and spank me, like the _naughty_ boy I am, right?"

And before Allen knows it, Shane has him pressed against the wall.

The older man crashes his lips against Allen's, tongue plunging deep inside his mouth with little regard. His teeth clashes against the younger man's and it's embarrassing how loud Allen moans when their lips crash together but if you ever saw an angry Shane McMahon up close, you'd understand.

He doesn't let Shane dominate the kiss though, tongue pushing back against his and refusing to lose this fight while his nails dig hard into Shane's shoulders.

As they fight for dominance in this kiss, Shane's hand runs down to the back of Allen's tights where he feels a small rip, conveniently near his hole. Of course Shane takes advantage of it, ripping the hole apart even more to fully expose Allen's ass.

Allen feels the wind hit his ass but it only registers to him a few seconds later that Shane tore open his tights. Coincidentally, right where his hole was. Any dominance Allen was feeling vanished, eyes widening in surprise when he realizes it. As they pull away from each other's mouths, his eyes go back to their regular size - doesn't wanna give Shane the satisfaction. He's not gonna just submit to him so easily.

"You have been such a naughty boy lately. I _should_ spank you." Shane says, breathing heavily against Allen's mouth.

A challenge, Allen thinks.

"Then do it, come on, you think I can't take you?" Allen breathes, grabbing onto the front of Shane's jeans as they slowly backed up against the wall.

"I'm a big boy, Shane, something you seem to be forgetting lately. So how about you gimme your worst?

And something Allen seems to be forgetting lately is how rough Shane can be with him.

"How about I just fuck you right now?"

Shane spins Allen around and rips his hole wider and wouldn't you know it, Allen went commando tonight. Makes it more easy for him.

It's so sudden when Shane pushes him up against the wall, the noise of his tights ripping barely registering in his ears as he still tries to figure out what's happening. It's exactly what Allen wants - a rough, hard fuck to forget about all of the fuckery in this night, and it turns him on like nothing else but... why does he feel so dirty? And not a good dirty either like he usually feels.

It feels _wrong._

Shane spanks Allen's ass, watching it jiggle. Shane reaches his hand into his pocket, shifting around for the lube (because you never know when Allen wants a quickie) before undoing his pants. He doesn't even pull his pants off all the way because this needs to be quick so Shane just pulls his cock out and lubes it up.

With one swift movement, Shane grips Allen's hips and thrusts inside him. Shane groans as he feels Allen tight heat around him and doesn't even give the younger man time to adjust as he begins to fuck him fast and hard – the way Allen likes.

And Allen does like it. It feels _amazing_ when Shane slides in, even without the prep. Allen loves the added stretch of Shane's thick cock and the dull pain in his ass when Shane moves, a pain only exacerbated by the sudden quick thrusting. Allen can't even find it in himself to retort with something witty as he cries out, hands pressing flat against the wall for some purchase as the older man fucks him.

"Sh-Shane, Shane, p-please..." Allen moans. He thinks he was gonna say something witty there but it leaves his mind as soon as he opens his mouth. All he can think of is how good Shane's cock feels and how much his ass is gonna hurt afterwards.

"Please what?" Shane says, pushing Allen's back down so his butt arches perfectly, the action causing his cock to drive deeper into the other man.

He looks down and groans at what he sees, Allen's tights jiggling along with his cheeks as Shane thrusts hard and fast. The sweet warm friction rubs against his cock and the sight of their joined hips only serves to turn Shane on more.

Allen's eyes screw tight as Shane's cock plunges even deeper into him, whining at the mix of pain and pleasure - moreso pain, but it always feels good being fucked by Shane. Knowing Shane was inside him, filling him up more than anybody else can.

"God, you love this don't you, you little slut? Feels good, doesn't it? You can't get enough of daddy's cock. You'll do anything for it, even argue with him just to get your fix."

It does feel good.

And Allen wants this.

And like always, he drove the situation to this point but when Shane calls him a slut, he's reminded of what he really is.

Because he is a slut.

Even when he has a faithful boyfriend, he's the biggest slut in the world. Always sleeping his way to the top.

It's all he'll ever be - Shane even told him so.

It feels so good but it feels so wrong.

Why ruin the illusion though, right? It'd be a shame to ruin such a great fuck for Shane.

"L-Love it so much, it's all I ever want from you, daddy." Allen moans, pressing his cheek against the wall. "Best cock I'll ever have, n-nobody else even comes close..."

"Damn right, I'm the best." Shane says, smacking Allen's ass again. He reaches deep inside Allen's tights and begins to jerk him off, right in the rhythm of the thrusting.

Nothing else matters in the room right now. The sound of slapping flesh is music to Shane's ears and his stomach tightens. He knows he's getting close.

Allen can feel himself growing close too, even with the pain he's feeling - he likes the pain though. He's always been a masochist. Not to mention how well Shane was hitting those sweet bundle of nerves inside him.

"I wanna come all over your ass, baby. You'd like that, huh? Me ruining your nice pair of tights?"

At least Shane wasn't gonna ruin his blue tights. Good thing Allen doesn't care much about these black and white ones. They're too simple anyways. Once Shane ruins these tights with his come, they might as well be his.

Allen was his.

Everything about Allen's was Shane's because he was Shane's slut.

And Shane was currently oblivious to Allen's feelings because as far as he knows right now, Allen just loves the dirty talk. He always has so why should this time be any different?

Allen manages to nod at his dirty words, a small whimper as a surge of pleasure moves throughout his body. His fingers curl as the pleasure continues to increase, hips trying to thrust up into Shane's hand and his ass pushing back to meet his cock.

"Y-Yeah, ruin them, ruin me, I don't care. I'm yours, do whatever you want to me, daddy..." Allen moans out.

Shane can always do whatever he wants to him.

It's what he told Shane the first time they fucked.

That in exchange for a title shot, Shane could do whatever he wants with his body.

This is what Allen gets.

Shane licks down Allen's neck, thrusts becoming more erratic as his body flushes hot. However he isn't about to come. He holds back, stroking Allen fast.

Shane squeezes Allen's cock, swiping the head and smearing the precome around it.

"Come for me. Come for your daddy" he orders, eyes skewing back as he tries to hold on a little more.

Allen's eyes screw even tighter, biting down on his lips as his orgasm slowly creeps up on him. The way Shane is jerking him off and licking at his neck, talking so dirty to him, it's only a matter of time before he finally comes. He hates how much it turns him on when Shane talks down to him and treats him like a slut - he loves it but after tonight, it just... it's not the same.

But soon enough, like always, the pleasure overtakes his body and his eyes blow open in ecstasy. They shut right after and his hips begin to stutter in Shane's hand as he comes into it, messing up his tights in the process. Loud whimpers and moans leave his mouth, tilting his forehead to press against the wall now and moaning all while he rides his whole orgasm out. His ass clenches down on Shane, milking him for all he's worth.

Shane ruts into Allen's clenching ass and comes deep inside with a groan, painting his inner walls. However, he spills a bit of himself onto Allen's thighs as he pulls out.

Shane tries to catch his breath, hard to do when Allen looks so perfectly spent beneath him. He licks his lips, running his hand down Allen's back to trace small, gentle circles against his lover.

"You okay?" He asks, looking over Allen's gorgeous body.

It should feel good.

Allen should like the feeling of come running down his thighs and his tights sticky with his own mess as a reminder of what he's done.

But right now he just feels used.

Feels like a cheap slut.

Heh, he's never felt like a cheap slut before even considering what he's done but now he does with the man he loves.

Imagine that.

Shane's touch even feels alien to him and his body physically recoils as he stands up straight. Allen holds his arms to his chest as he turns to Shane, keeping his gaze away from him."F-Fine..." Allen mumbles, rolling his lips back and taking a deep breath. "Just fine."

Shane furrows his eyebrows in confusion as Allen gets short with him. Normally Allen is cuddly and loving every bit of pampering Shane gives him.

Allen's kind of a spoiled princess that way.

But to recoil away from him... something was wrong.

"Allen?" Shane asks, pushing Allen's hair out of his eyes. "You sure? You don't seem fine to me..."

Shane wonders if Allen is still mad over Randy because that seems likely. Shane'll give it a month before Allen goes back to normal – maybe that's why.

The logical thing would be for Allen to tell Shane what was up, that he was mad at him for basically boiling Allen down to nothing but a slut but the only thing Allen can think of is getting Shane the fuck out of here.

Shane hurt him.

The man he loves hurt him, much more than anybody else.

Allen swats his hand away and shakes his head, stepping back against the wall.

"I'm fine. I'll be even more fine if you leave me alone." He looks away from him, poking his tongue around in his cheek before looking down at the ground and waving his hand.

"Just... just get outta here."

Yeah, he's still pissed over Randy winning, Shane thinks. There's almost no way to make up for it.

Until then, he can draw Allen a nice, scented bath.

"Well, at least meet me in the hotel room later. I've got a nice surprise for you."

And he still thinks he can make it up to him! Like a present is gonna make Allen feel better again from what Shane called him... did he think Allen was that stupid?

"No. I'm not _meeting_ you anywhere... and don't touch me either." Allen swallows and looks Shane up and down, seeing him in a different light.

Shane's the only person who sees Allen for what he actually is. He sees Allen for more than a slut - didn't even think he was one.

Until tonight.

He gnaws at the inside his cheek, one hand going back to try to hold the back of his ruined tights together as he went to sit down on the couch. The other hand holds his hair back as he stares down at the ground.

"I'm done." Allen tells the older man.

"We're done... now leave me alone."

The words shake Shane to his core and shoot right through his heart.

His heart aches.

His body aches.

Everything about him aches.

He took a deep breath, going up to his lover – _hopefully,_ Allen was still his lover.

"A-Allen, if this is about Randy winning tonight, we can move past that, we can-"

Shane stops himself as he watches Allen's head shoot up, Allen's eyes digging daggers into his own – daggers into his soul.

"You really think I'm _that_ dense to get that mad over somebody beating me?" He asks.

"No, it's not about Randy. It's not about the fact that he beat me. It's about _you_." Allen says as he points at his boyfriend – his ex boyfriend now.

"You of all people didn't see me as a slut. Y-You actually liked me, you supported me. Even when people were looking down on me, trying to embarrass me, you stood by my side. But you don't do that anymore. You don't stand up for me. You know what you do? You tell me that it's my fault for trying to sleep my way to the top. That I need to calm down. That I'm just acting like a child. I expected to hear that from everyone else but..." Allen rolls his lips back, feeling the tears sting at his eyes.

"I didn't expect to hear it from you."

Allen looks over at the locker room door and points over to it, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath.

"Now get out. I mean it. I'm done with you. A-At least respect me enough to do that."

And Shane wants so desperately to prove Allen wrong. That he didn't mean what he said, that it was just a heat in the moment thing.

But he does respect Allen.

Even if Allen doesn't believe it, he does. He respects Allen and god, does he love him.

Loves Allen more than anything in the world.

If you love something, you let it go.

Clenching his jaw, he backs up away from his now ex boyfriend and turns away, tail between his legs as he leaves the locker room.

As Shane leaves, Allen's left all alone. Now that he's alone, he pulls his knees up to his chest and hides his face into him as he lets the tears flow freely.

Because it was never about the title.

Unfortunately, Shane realized that too late.


	2. Seal It With A Kiss

Breaking up with Shane wasn't the smartest thing Allen's ever done, though he's never really been the sharpest tool in the shed... hey, at least he's aware.

But what would you do if the man you loved called you something so terrible? Said something so mean to you that you didn't think he would ever say? Something so unlike him?

Shane was always so nice and sweet to Allen, downright spoiling him even.

Which is why it hurt so much when he told Allen that he was acting like a child and sleeping his way to the top.

Hurt Allen so bad that he beat Shane's ass on live TV in front of everyone.

At the time, it felt great to take his frustration out on his new ex.

It's what Shane gets for hurting Allen like that.

After a week of no contact, ignoring his messages and Skype invitations, seeing him again with the intention to beat him up was amazing, almost intoxicating... but here he is sat in his hotel room and absolutely regretting it now.

He wants Shane back so bad.

And Allen feels terrible.

It's the kind of thing his father would've done and he doesn't wanna be like that.

The last thing he wants is to be like him.

Allen's pretty good with the idea to just sulk in his room by his lonesome and throw a pity party but then he hears the hotel room doorbell ring and he has to get up to see who it is.

So he opens it, in his grey sweatpants and nothing else, to see Shane's battered body.

And immediately, his body floods with guilt.

Clenching his jaw, he looks the other way and gnaws at his bottom lip.

"Heard what you said before the show ended..." Allen begins.

"Sure you can take me at Wrestlemania?"

"So you did get my message then..." Shane says, rubbing his neck, still feeling the car window his head went through.

Thankfully, Allen didn't seem angry. He seems apprehensive, but not angry.

The guilt increases as Allen's eyes continue to scan his body... a bruised up eye and a bandaged shoulder, from what he can immediately see. God knows what else Allen did to him but he tries to push it to the back of his mind.

Shane hurt him after all.

He just wanted Shane to feel how he did.

"I am pretty sure I can fight you at Wrestlemania... I don't think I'll win but I can fight you. At least you'll be on the show, right?"

Why he's doing this much for a man who threw him through a car window, he doesn't know but then again, love makes you crazy.

Allen scoffs and steps back to allow Shane inside, his tongue running quickly along his lips.

"So you wanted to face me at Wrestlemania because you pity me? I don't need your help anymore, Shane. Remember? We stopped fucking so I shouldn't get anymore help from you." His gaze turns heated as he stares directly at Shane, not forgetting his words from last week and the main reason, the only reason, why he was still mad at him.

"No, I did it because one of our top stars didn't have a match and he smashed my head through a car window." Shane says as he steps inside.

Shane always wondered if Allen was hiding something with his slutty side... turned out it was self esteem.

"You, of all people, should know you are our best worker and top star. You earned that, Allen. Nothing can take that away from you."

See, Shane keeps saying that Allen's one of the top stars, the best worker on the brand and Allen wants to believe that but...

"Really? Because last week, you said I was sleeping my way to the top and that I should stop acting like a child." Allen reminds him, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

"But now I'm the top star, right? That's real funny."

His eyes drift over and catch onto Shane's bandage again. It's so hard to resist the urge to nurse him, massage him a little and try to make him feel good again.

He remembers when Shane got beat up pretty bad at Survivor Series and how quick he was to check up on him that time.

That was the night where their relationship became more than just fucking.

A relationship they don't have anymore.

"I got heated," Shane says, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I... said some things I shouldn't have said. Said some things I definitely don't mean."

Shane shallows, a lump forming in his throat.

"I have always thought you were top star material. And you're absolutely gorgeous on top of that but you and I being together is not the reason why you got to the WWE. Or got that championship belt. Or anything you accomplished here."

And something Allen didn't know was that Shane was gonna give him that title shot whether they had sex or not.

You have to be blind if you don't think AJ Styles is championship material.

Allen rolls his lips back and looks the other way, almost shyly.

Deep down, he knew Shane didn't mean those words but the fact of the matter is that he said them. And it hurt like hell so Allen reacted in accordance to how he was feeling.

But it wasn't worth it, Allen realizes. It felt great at the time to beat him up, throw him through the car window and take out his anger but now, he just feels a huge cloud of guilt over him and he wants to just take it back.

Wants to take it all back and beg for Shane's forgiveness.

"Allen... you're amazing."

Shane takes a deep breath, reaching out and brushing the hair out of Allen's face.

"And I miss you."

Allen closes his eyes when he feels Shane's hand brushing the hair out of his face, his body slumping as he relaxes in the familiar, safe touch of him.

Amazing how one simple touch makes him feel like home again.

"I miss you too... so much." Allen says softly, opening his eyes but keeping his gaze away.

"B-But what you said hurt. A lot and... and I always counted on you to be there for me and take my side, even when nobody else seemed to."

Allen gnaws along his bottom lip.

"You were my person."

And Shane is the one person Allen can always count on no matter what.

"Allen, I am still on your side." Shane reassures him, placing a hand on Allen's shoulder while the other reaches up to stroke Allen's face.

"I sometimes have to make hard decisions as a commissioner. That includes maybe making decisions you don't like but just know I am still your biggest advocate."

Shane hesitates before kissing Allen's forehead.

"I am there for you. And I'll always be there for you, even when you don't want me there."

Allen tells himself not to cry but it's so hard to hold back tears when Shane is being so lovely to him right now, reassuring Allen that he was still on his side and - the most important part - letting Allen know he's there for him.

Even after what Allen did to him tonight, Shane was still making sure he was the one who was okay.

Screwing his eyes shut in an effort to hold the tears back, he moves forward to press his forehead into Shane's chest and wraps his arms around his waist in a tight hug - not too tight, though.

Allen did throw him through a fucking car window, after all.

"I'm sorry for what I did out there." Allen says, taking in a deep breath.

"I just... I was so angry and upset at what you said. About me sleeping my way to the top... just wanted you to know how I felt b-but I got carried away and you didn't deserve any of this. I just wasn't thinking, I'm sorry. I know that's not enough but..." He swallows and shakes his head, moving to press his face into his chest now and breathing in his comforting scent for a moment before he tilts his head to the side to talk again.

Allen screws his eyes shut one more time before opening them again, a tear managing to escape and run down his cheek.

"But I love you so much, Shane."

There. It was out in the open.

AJ Styles was in love with Shane McMahon.

"All I ever wanted was to make you proud and to make you happy. I don't care about needing anybody's approval b-but I do care about yours."

Shane strokes Allen's hair, taking in a deep breath.

He's surprised by Allen's tenderness and apology, not to mention how open he's being.

But more importantly, he's surprised by Allen's declaration of love.

It feels like just months ago they were fucking just to fuck, no strings attached. Allen was known for being a notorious slut and there's nothing wrong with that at all. Though Shane did wonder about Allen's slutty side. He wonders if it was just something that filled up an empty spot inside him.

Sounds like it did.

He kisses Allen's forehead and rests his chin on top of his hair, taking in another breath to inhale Allen's sweet scent.

"Allen, shhh, it's okay... I forgive you." Shane says softly.

"And you're not a slut. You just enjoy sex. We enjoy sex."

And Shane forgave him. Even better, Shane indirectly apologized and that was all Allen needed. Although Allen knew Shane didn't mean anything by his words, looking back in hindsight, but they were both so into the heat of the moment that it didn't really dawn on them what they were doing.

Shane pulls away, already missing the feeling of Allen's head on his chest.

He looks him in the eyes, bringing his hands up to cup that gorgeous face in his hands.

He catches the tear rolling down and wipes it away with his thumb before his eyes run over his face in a circle. It starts at his eyes, down to his nose, then mouth, and around his face before stopping to stare into those beautiful baby blues again.

"More importantly, I enjoy you. And I love you." Shane tells him.

And Shane McMahon was in love with AJ Styles.

Allen has to do a double take, blinking a few times in surprise.

Did Shane just... does he love him?

After everything Allen's done to him?

Be a pain in his ass, whine constantly about not getting what he wants (which he rightfully deserves, by the way, but that's not what this night is about), beating his ass on TV in front of millions of people... and Shane loves him?

"Wh-Why?" He asks.

"I haven't been a good boyfriend. Especially lately and I don't... wh-why do you love me?"

"Because you make me smile," Shane says, smiling himself.

"You make my heart flutter when you walk into the room. You're one of my hardest workers. You're actually pretty sweet, and you're funny. You're so unique and determined and passionate and of course, you're great in bed but... that's just a bonus."

Shane lifts Allen's chin now and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Allen, there are some many things to love about you that I wish you could see."

Allen feels like a schoolgirl going out with their crush for the first time. His knees feel weak and it all feels like a dream - like he'll suddenly wake up and Shane won't be there and he'll be all alone.

But Shane kisses his forehead and it's very real and it feels very good. Even if he'll never fully understand why Shane loves him, at least he has an idea of why now.

He wraps his arms around Shane's neck tilting his head up to kiss him softly on the lips and allowing his lips to linger. Allen pulls away after a few seconds, one hand moving to hold onto Shane's cheek.

"I really don't deserve you..." Allen starts.

"You're so nice. You're always giving people chances, you're always so sweet. You actually care and you always see the good in people - especially people like me..." He smiles a little, waiting a few seconds before he leans up to kiss Shane again.

"God, do I love you."

Shane's smile grows even bigger before he seals their lips in a kiss with arms wrapped around the younger man's waist.

With this kiss, it's like everything in the world is coming back together again.

Peace has been restored.

The deeper the kiss goes, the deeper he dips Allen and he has the younger man halfway to the floor before he suddenly pulls him back up.

Shane pulls his lips away, licking his own clean of the other's taste before pressing their foreheads together.

"And I love you too. Now how about we get to that warm bath?" Shane says quietly.

Allen grins, giving the older man a nod.

There's nothing he'd love more than to take a nice, warm bath and wash his body away of all the troubles he went through this week. However...

"Of course... only if you get in there with me." Allen tells him, flipping his hair back before leaning in.

"And..." he whispers, licking his lips, "only if you forget how stupid I am and become my boyfriend again."

How can Shane resist such a great offer? He didn't even have to negotiate.

"One, you're not stupid. And two..." Shane meets Allen's lips again for a chaste kiss before pulling away, moving a hand down to intertwine their fingers together.

"I'd love for nothing more than to be your boyfriend again."

And having Shane McMahon for a boyfriend was better than any title shot Allen could ever have.


End file.
